


A Letter to Matsukawa Issei's New Lover

by thegrach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Established Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, Love Letters, M/M, Post-Time Skip, i think it's angst, soft matsuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrach/pseuds/thegrach
Summary: Hiro's letter to Issei's new lover.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	A Letter to Matsukawa Issei's New Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad. I'm sorry.

To Issei’s next lover,  
Good day. I trust you might be confused but I guess curiosity got you and now you’re here. I didn’t write this to ruin both of you, in fact, it’s the other way around. I’d like to tell you a few things I’ve noted all throughout the years we’ve been good friends. You might even be introduced to me soon enough too if you reached that point in your relationship. I’m writing this because you’re now his world.

You might be confused that Issei gets grumpy when you leave him alone in bed every morning. He likes waking up next to you, holding you close when he wakes up first. You would probably feel his fingers tangled in your hair, sometimes it would massage your scalp and it’ll be one of the best feelings in the world. He likes it when you nuzzle the crook of his neck and whisper sweet nothings. He’s a big bear that loves morning cuddles but please make sure to check the time because both of you will end up late for work, losing track of time. He’s bad at schedules and loves it when you remind him.

Issei is a man of few words but the best way to have him talk is to stare him in the eyes and just let it all out. He knows when you’re lying and when you feel insecure. I still haven’t figured out how but maybe, you’ll be able to. He loves it when you drop by at his work, I know it might be weird dropping by at a funeral home on your free time, but he’ll be most surprised when he see you there. He will appreciate it a lot if you come with snacks.

Cheesy burger steak is his most favorite meal, he loves it so much that he has tried almost all of the burger steaks within the vicinity of his work and apartment. Be prepared because he will take you to new restaurants to try their versions too. He won't force you to eat it, don't worry, he just wants you around. Issei likes root beer, sometimes soju, with his meal which means you’ll also have to accompany drunk Issei home.

If normal Issei is cuddly, drunk Issei is even worst. He is too clingy and too touchy, you’ll both be in bed the moment he touches you. He’s a smooth talker and he becomes very dominant when under the influence, not that normal Issei isn't. This Issei is a hungry animal though so make sure you can handle it. If you can’t, just cuddle and play Sam Smith songs. He’s a sucker for ballads and will turn into a soft mush after two songs. Make sure to stay with him until he sobers up. The morning after is usually Issei quietly dealing with his hangover.

Are you a fan of true crime or documentaries? No? Yeah, me too but Issei is. Normally he will not force you to watch with him but will appreciate it a lot when you do. He’s fine with you existing in the same room with him though. He likes collecting books too! One time, I gave him a book about the psychology of serial killers and he wouldn’t stop talking about it for a month. I was glad he loved it. I wonder if he still has it?

Issei likes evening walks and loves late-night drives. He wants to go to the mountains and look above the stars. We have been planning to go since senior year in high school. I wonder if you two are able to go? Was it fun? Were the stars beautiful? I’ll try going too. I’d like to see what he saw. I’d like to be under the same beautiful night sky as him.

Ah, does it sound too demanding? Don’t worry because once Issei is madly in love with you. You won't have regrets because you will be the most pampered person in the world. He doesn't forget to tell you how beautiful you look even in your worst days. He will be there for you, even if you don't want him too. He’s the best guy I’ve ever met and I can vouch for him.

You know, the years I’ve spent with Issei were the best years of my life. For now, I don't know how it will end. I’m praying it won't but if you’re reading this now, something might’ve gone wrong. I’m sure it’s my fault, I’ve always been the unstable one. I’d like you to know how happy I am right now. Issei will treat you the best way he can. 

He has been the reason I wake up with a smile. The reason I’ve been facing the world head-on. And if I ever fuck up. I’d like you to tell him how much you love him, every day. A small request from me is that you give him back hugs because he might be a big man but he likes being the smaller spoon. Issei likes holding hands too. No matter where you two are, please reach for his hands, I promise you it will warm your heart.

Issei, if I ever fuck up and now you belong to someone else. I’d like you to know that you’re the one designed for me. And that I loved you. I always will. I might have hurt you but I promise, you’re the only one I ever loved and I’m sorry. I hope you’re happy now. I am happy when you are, and you know that. You better take care of this person. You better treat them better than how you have been with me.

Issei’s next lover, I may be imposing too much and I apologize but I just want to make sure that Issei is in better hands.  
Anyway, this is getting too long and Issei is calling me. Please, make sure you don't forget about this...

Thank you for loving Issei.  
  
Best regards,  
_Hiro_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I prepared tissues because my friends and tumblr ppl said it made them cry. hehe  
> you can check me out on twt: [meowlshire ](https://twitter.com/meowlshire)


End file.
